


Family makes everything better

by HelaHiddles



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Implied Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaHiddles/pseuds/HelaHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is devestated, not taking the break-up with Magnus well at all. Good thing he has family that loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family makes everything better

He rushed through the gate of the Institute, his boots pounding the gravely path up to the front steps as he walked with long strides. He basically ran up the steps and the big doors banged shut behind him. He rushed past his sister, his fists balled at his sides as he tried to make his way to his room as fast as possible.

His throat was aching as he kept swallowing past the lump burning deep down, his vision was blurry from unshed tears and his entire body was shaking violently. He heard Isabelle call his name but he ignored it as he ran up the stairs. He was almost at his bedroom now so he could finally let go and fall apart.. not yet. He didn't see anything and he wasn't aware of anything until someone grabbed his arm and jerked him to a halt.

"Hey Alec.. what's wrong? What happened?" Jace asked him, worry shining in his damn honey gold eyes that made Alec want to punch him but he didn't. He didn't speak, didn't answer, instead he just ripped his arm free from the strong grip. A tear fell down his cheek traitorously before he managed to turn around and rush down the hall, finally slamming the door to his bedroom shut.

His hands were shaking violently as he wobbled over to the large bed and sank down on it. The tears were falling freely now from his dark blue eyes and he sobbed quietly as he pulled out a huge book from under his bed.. the grey book. He flipped through the pages rapidly, he knew he had seen it at some point, he had seen it and laughed because who would ever need an emotionally healing rune.. Now he knew. He flipped through the thin pages with shaking fingers, sobbing softly as he tried to breathe normally.

"Damn it." He cried in frustration and tried to force himself flip slower so he wouldn't miss it. He didn't remember it being so far back in the book but he hadn't exactly memorized it. Finally he found the right page and pulled the stele from his pocket with still shaking fingers and rolled up his sleve. His left arm was almost completely empty so it was easy finding a place.

He started drawing, it was a simple enough rune to figure out and it was soon finished.. he waited but nothing happened. Tears were still falling from his eyes and his heart was still aching so badly he had a hard time breathing as he sat cross legged in the middle of the large bed. "Come on." He cried as he filled it in again and again, his arm burning but nothing happened. 

Just then his door banged open and he looked up, meeting Jace's golden eyes with his own blurry, dull blue eyes. "It's not working, Jace.. Why isn't it working?" He cried and Jace rushed over to the bed in less than the blink of an eye and snatched the stele away from him. "No.. stop.. you have to make it work." He cried harder, his heart shattering in his chest but all Jace did was pull him into his arms, holding him closely as he cried. The blond didn't need to say anything, he had seen the rune and knew what Alec was trying to do.  
He felt his Parabatai's hand stroking his hair softly, comforting him and holding him tightly as he cried. All Alec could feel was his heart aching and his chest constricting as he sobbed quietly into the arms of his best friend sadly. He wasn't really aware of his surroundings but soon he found himself laying down on the bed, Jace still holding him tightly and a warm blanket over them. Only then did he realize how cold he was as he shivered against Jace's warm arms.

"It's okay. I'm here.. It's okay." He could hear Jace mumbled softly against the top of his head which only made him scrunch his eyes up tighter and curl into Jace's form as he cried, gripping the blond's t-shirt tightly.

He had no idea when it happened or how long it took but he managed to fall asleep and when he woke up he was alone on the bed with dry eyes and a dull headache from crying and most likely being cold before. He expected waking up to more tears but instead he felt a dull ache in his chest and a numb sort of fog in his head. He sighed and slumped back down on the bed, throwing the blanket over himself and closing his eyes. Maybe if he pretended nothing had happened he would feel better.

Suddenly his door flew open again and a tall, lanky figured jumped on top of his bed and ripped the blaket from his head. "Morning. Sleep well? I bet you did, you were out like a light." Jace's smile dropped as their eyes met and he sighed softly, laying down next to him again, pressing their heads together like they always did when they stayed up late together.

"Will you talk to me now? What happened?" He asked quietly after a while but Alec just threw the blanket over both of them again and grumbled. He sighed heavily and stayed close to Jace despite him seemingly closing himself off. It felt good to have someone near who knew him and loved him no matter what. Jace lifted the blanket and crawled inside completely and snuggled into Alec's side like an overgrown dorky cat. They layed there quietly for a long moment, neither of them feeling the need to talk or do anything.

"Magnus broke up with me." Alec whispered softly after a long moment and he felt Jace freeze completely, his entire body tense for only a few seconds before he relaxed again.

"I'm sorry, Alec.. I'm so sorry. What happened?" Jace asked him back, their voices still at a whisper as they layed together in their impromptu blanket fort on Alec's bed.

"Because I'm an idiot." He whispered back, a tear slipping from his eye and into his hair before he felt Jace's hand move up and run through his jet black hair gently. "You're not an idiot.. why did he think you were an idiot?" The blond asked after a while and all Alec could do was sigh and let his eyes drift shut for a moment.

"Because his ex told him I had been sneaking around with someone else." He explained sadly after a while which made Jace sit up and rip the blanket off them both with a stunned expression. Alec just sighed softly and stayed down on the bed, his head resting against his favorit pillow.. the pillow that now smelled of Magnus.

"You?.. Sneaking around with someone else?... You?" Jace was stunned and Alec slapped his arm in annoyance. The blond seemed to get a hold of himself and only frowned sadly. "Why would he believe her over you? I don't.." Jace drifted off as new tears started falling from Alec's sad, blue eyes and quickly pulled Alec into his arms again, mumbling that he was sorry over and over. He managed to actually calm down before having another break down and they both moved up to sit back against the large, wooden headboard of Alec's bed. Jace pulled him closer, leaning their heads together and the contact managed to really calm him down, which was good because within minutes the door swung open again and his sister breezed into the room, graceful as always.

"Enough hogging my brother." She smiled and jumped up on the bed with a huge pizza box, sitting down on the other side of Alec. He turned to look into her equally dark blue eyes and he saw the sadness, the love and understanding and he knew right then that Izzy knew everything. He wouldn't have expected anything less of his sister of course. Jace eagerly flipped open the pizza box and started munching on a piece happily. Alec leaned his head gratefully against Izzy's shoulder and he felt her hand link in his as she took a piece of pizza for herself. That was all he needed, his sister and his parabatai there with him and they stayed with him all day. They munched on pizza, talked and Jace and Izzy took turns telling jokes to make him smile. It was a good day and maybe he would actually be okay. As long as he had his family he would eventually be okay.


End file.
